Generally, IC cards or packs, such as memory cards, are data input devices which are electrically connected to an electronic apparatus or storage device, such as a word processor, personal computer or other electronic apparatus. The IC cards include printed circuit boards and can expand the capacity of a personal computer, for instance. Generally, the IC card is in the form of a printed circuit board contained within an outer housing and can be inserted into or "plugged-in" and extracted from a connector device on the electronic apparatus.
A typical IC or memory card is shielded by a conductive cover to protect the electrical circuitry and, in particular, the electromagnetic signals from externally generated radiated emissions. The card also is provided with EMI or grounding systems to minimize the effects of electromagnetic pulses created during the dissipation of static charges through the signal contacts. With the use of such IC or memory cards in a wide variety of computer applications, the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) has established certain standards for the design of IC cards in their housings or containers.
For instance, a printed circuit board must be sealed within a rigid container for insertion into a computer. With the IC card having to be shielded, a typical container or housing is formed by a pair of generally planar metal covers secured to a generally rectangular plastic housing surrounding the printed circuit board or IC card, with the card sandwiched between the metal covers. A continuing problem with such constructions centers around adequate bonding or attachment between the metal covers and the plastic frame. The present invention is particularly directed to solving these problems.
Still further, chip cards are used in a variety of applications and comprise a card of approximately the same size as a standard credit card. The card, itself, contains intelligence in the form of a memory circuit. A card reader is used to detect certain information stored on the card. One such chip card is identified as a "Subscriber's Identification Module" or "SIM" which is a miniature chip card which provides user identification. The SIM card reader provides quick identification of the user.
The use of SIM cards in conjunction with IC or memory cards has become increasingly important. For instance, it has become desirable to provide security for mass memory cards for personal computers. Because of their considerably capacity, the computers can contain significant data bases which should be protected, or expensive programs which should not be used or duplicated without authorization. In addition, they can be used for performing confidential transactions which should not be accessed. Therefore, the chip or SIM card is used to protect the IC or memory card, and the memory card, therefore, includes a card reader to provide quick identification of the user.
The present invention is disclosed herein in a housing for containing an IC card, but the apparatus also functions as an adapter which includes a card reader connector and receptacle means for receiving a miniature chip or SIM card. However, it should be understood that the invention is not limited to such a structural combination.